Warriors Lemon Oneshots!
by TheSwiftWarrior14
Summary: Listen, I gave this a shot because I read a couple lemons and I though I might try my hand. It's weird but I've left my first story in here as a sample, and I'm looking for some suggestions. So review and leave and OC or real character and I'll get to work! Cheers- TheSwiftWarrior14
1. Submission guide

**Cats: (Minimum 2, no maximum.)**

**Note: Please list the gender, names, clan, look and personality if the cats are OCs)**

**Meeting Place:**

**Reason for meeting:**

**Time of day:**

**Clan?**

**Make it interesting... I don't mind rape but it's not my preference, though I'm open to nearly everything. **

**Extra things you'd like to add:**


	2. GoldenXTigerXSasha

Goldenflower could feel the darkness spreading through her limbs as she crept through the brush. Her beautiful pelt shone with a silvery glow, though it was a pale ginger in the daylight. Her eyes were fixed on the dimly lit clearing at the end of her path. _ Their path... _where _they'd _been meeting since she'd fallen in love with her mate. She was guilty... very guilty... to still be seeing him. He had been exiled from his clan nearly a moon ago, but they both agreed to keep on coming to the clearing as they had in simpler times. Before she had found out he was evil.

It wasn't like she'd known there was something going on with her mate and his ambition. It was more than obvious... yet they loved each other. (Not really for the right reasons.) Ever time she looked into those amber eyes she only thought about the good... parts... of him. The great times they'd had together. It was like he changed from a murderous traitor to a completely different cat when she came around.

So as she walked she listened to the sound of the insects amoung the trees. The rustle of leaves and the blowing wind. It was midsummer, the perfect time to be up to this buisness. She knew that they wouldn't be the first couple to "get together" tonight. She'd overheard more than one conversation between Firestar and Sandstorm... and she was sure that Frostwing was meeting more than one tom lately. It was a way of life... she supposed.

Her fur was on end with excitement. Her claws were out and ready to pouce on her mate. She imagined his dark fur against hers... his eyes... his voice. She begged starclan that he would already be there and she didn't have to wait. She wanted him more than she ever had. Just the thought of it made her body reek of desire.

Closer... she was getting closer. Somewhere she heard more cats yowling and moaning, somewhere near the meeting place. Would they have to move tonight? Was thunderclan to full of coupled toms and she-cats to do this? She narrowed her eyes. Nothing was going to keep her away from her tom if she had to do him in front of the entire thunderclan.

It took her a second to realise how much the need was taking over. All of thunderclan? Okay... maybe she wouldn't go that far. She shook out her fur in an attempt to regain her sanity but it was impossible. The sounds of the other cats were simple moving her close to the brink...

She stopped in her trackes.

It was him, right in front of her eyes. With another she-cat. Doing what they were supposed to be doing. Taking away from her pleasure.

He was uttering her name over and over again. "Sasha," which mixed with her muffled moans through his thick fur. He was on top of another she-cat! He was goldenflowers! why was he doing this?

She growled in anger, stumbling hatefulling into the clearing. The lust seemed to drift from her mind as she pulled through the grass, staring at the duo in the center of the dry, sandy peice of land. They were so lost in each other as Tigerstar thrusted, that they didn't notice the sleek ginger she-cat enter the scene.

"Tigerstar!" Yowled goldenflower. She cross the clearing and pushed her "Mate" off of the she-cat. She was slim and dusty in color, with dark paws and face. She had pure, perfect blue eyes that were cross as she lay rolling on the ground. Impossible to muster the strength to figure out what was going on.

The muscular dark tabby tom stumbled, covering himself with his thick tail. He was so deranged from the task he had just taken part in that he couldn't at first see who was staring at him. His amber eyes gained their alertness and he let in a gasp through hoarse, exhausted breaths. He looked nearly spent. The fur along his spine rose as he stared at his second partner.

"Great starclan, Goldenflower..." He gasped, a hint of suprise in his masculin voice. "You... you're... early" He panted through breaths.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well now I see why you were so keen on inviting me just after moon high you foxheart." She said in a low voice, lashing her tail. "I see now that I'm only your round two."

The arrogant tom let out a rough chuckle. "For all the best reasons, dear."

"My tail-hole, Tigerstar." She spat. "Why didn't you tell me you were with another cat? Why are you with her at all?"

The amazed she-cat dragged herself to her partners side, still moving her hips like he'd enter her again. "Oh, but it's our first night..." She sighed, climbing around the massive tom and rubbed her head against his. "He does it better than any housecat..."

Goldenflower could not beleive her eyes. "You were just doing... that... with a kittypet?" She gasped. "I can remember you were out to murder a kittypet about a moon ago! Now you're... great starclan... great freaking starclan."

They stood there for a moment, with nothing else to say. Tigerstars eyes were just fixed on Goldenflowers while Sasha lay again dumbfoundedly on the ground, helpless and unable to fathom what she had just experienced.

"Come'on Tigerstar!" Sasha lay on her back, begging for the tom. "Please! We were'nt done yet."

Tigerstar ignored the kittypet and sighed. He moved closer to goldenflower and she wrinkled her nose.

"Not a mouse length, Tigerstar." She spat.

He twitched his whiskers and leaned in. "Trust me."

"Why should I..." But her sentence was cut off as he flipped her gracefully on her back, breathing in her scent and mentally acessing her.

"We'll make this work..." He gentle began to rasp between her legs, making her kick and growl.

"Tigerstar! It's too... late... oh... stop..." She moaned invoulentarily. He smiled evilly.

"There's my girl," he sighed. He laughed as he fought back against him. "Oh, no... don't fight back..." He stepped over her, so they were belly to belly. "I promise you'll like this."

She was disgusted with herself. How could such a peice of foxdung be so... starclan... seductive? Why was he doing this to her? She strugged under his massive paws, which were kneading her shoulders. She begged for him to stop, because it was against everything she had even known to do this now that she knew tigerstar had betrayed not only her clan... but her entriely.

With a gsap, she realised it was impossible to resist him.

He lay on top of her for a moment, getting the feeling of her. He pressed he body against her folds, moving up and down slowly to tease her. Goldenflower was terrible torn between what she wanted... and what she should do. She hated it, but loved it all at once.

She heard Sasha moved forward through the grass, breathing heavily from the stunt her and Tigerstar had just pulled off. She smelled of him and his exctasy, mixed with her own. Suddnely the weight on top of Goldenflower grew a lot heavier, and she realised Sasha was on top of the tabby tom.

"How will she..." But Goldenflower puzzledling watched Sasha dryly rub herself against Tigerstar's muscle covered back, moaning all the way. She continued the action, which seemed to turn tigerstar on more. He kept humping the golden-brown she-cat licking the space between her eyes. He was growing as he did this, and Sashas movements seemed to intensify the experience.

Once the tom was ready, he raised his back quickly. Slamming down his lower torso. Goldenflower saw stars, her lean body rippling as he held inside of her. He moved down slowly, making her angry. He was doing this on purpose.

His paws lay on her shoulders, holding the uncontrollable she-cat still. Once he had gone deep enough, he stood there. Savouring it, yet torturing his partner. Sasha was stradled on the massive toms back, hanging off of him with her front paws while she pounded herself against his spine. She was screaming in joy and tigerstar bucked back the other way in order to please both she-cats.

He licked over Goldenflowers chest, pulsing inside of her. He stood still as a rock again and she begged.

"Tigerstar..." She could hardly breath. "More..."

They rubbed their chest together, and Sasha's crazed humps moved Tigerstar farther inside of his mate. He started to pump, slowly to begin with. He was showing amazing self control and it struck Goldenflower that he must have had a lot of practice.

He pulled out and in, out and in. Getting faster and faster, it was impossible for Goldenflower to speak. She only moaned and screamed, and although he was scraping her it was impossible to feel the pain over the intense pleasure. Sasha banged roughy against Tigerstar, massaging his back with her she-cat parts. Goldenflower caught a glimpse of the massive tabby snaking his tail in bettween her legs, as if to please her as much as goldenflower was being right now.

He'd go fast for a while, then sit in her for moments, ravaging Sasha wth his tail. The he'd go slow, and repeat. Every time he pulled out Goldenflower felt empty and raised her hips up to shove him in again.

He climaxed for the first time, exploding into Goldenflower and making her wail with love and lust. He pumped more now, savouring the amazing feeling but slowing down. Goldenflower felt her juices seep everywhere, and Sasha's scent soon filled the air. Tigerstar fell on top of her, panting but still trying to pump. Still inside of her, with Sasha on his back the tom feel asleep. The she-cats soon after.

Goldenflower woke up, staring up at the sleeping tom that lay above her. Sasha had fallen off, and apeared to be mating with another tom deep in rest. Tigerstar was inside of her to, pulsing like he would climax again any moment.

The she-cat had an idea.

She grunted, pushing the tom off of her and pulling him out. She forwned, not ready for him to be out of her. She reversed the first position, laying Tigerstar on his back so the he stuck straight up for her to do with what she want. He wass drifting out of sleep while Goldenflower pulled on top of him, staring at what he had going on down there.

He woke up, blinking open his eyes and realising that she was above him and ready for another round. He smiled, licking her face and Goldenflower moved up and down, letting his hardness tap her each time. Teasing him as he had done to her.

"Oh, Goldenflower..." The tom moaned. He moved up but failed to enter her. He missed over time, nearly spent.

"Shhh, I've got this." She lowered her body around him, squeezing tight. The tom wailing. She pumped, fast. Faster than Tigerstar had.

She rubbed her body with his as he lay inside of her. The new position was hard to get used to. She had never been in control of him. She pumped, hard and quick hitting her sweet spot every time. Her body knew it was not over.

Tigerstar tried to move with her but she was to fast. His body jerk in exctasy every time he enter her, her tightness better that Sashas. He glanced over and saw the lean kittypet lost in sleep. She didn't need to be in on this.

Goldenflower finnaly wrapped her paws around his shoulders, hitting him over and over. She pounded over his lower body, letting him enter her more slowly. She knew she was wearing him down. She sat up on him, placing her paws on his stomach and lifting herself with her front legs each time, boucing on his body as he hit her spot.

They both screamed and released their juices together, and Goldenflower mouned as she lay her chest on top of her mates. She slowed down and let go, letting everything flow out of her. She had been swearing and yelling to starclan the whole way through. It was too great. This couldn't be true.

Staring into her mates eyes, feeling her inside of her she knew it was. She let her eyes close again, satisfied with he task.


	3. AshXSquirrel

There was a rustle somewhere in the dark warriors den. The moonlight flowing downward through the thick woven thorns, the crunch of pawsteps somewhere on the grassy floor. Brambleclaws tail was wrapped comfortably around his muscular body, fur relaxed and lying flat against his spine. Lost somehwere in a dream, the inky blackness seemed to fade away and the sihluette of the beautiful ginger she cat stood just before him.

Every part of the tom wanted to go up and touch noses with her. To feel her warm pelt against his as the lead deep into the woods to share only what mates did. To feel himself above her in a beautiful mating unit, pounding away into her tightness and falling asleep next to her. These fantasies were sick, unwarriorlike... Squirrelflight was with another cat.

Opening his eyes ever so slightly as not to be seen, he saw the handsome tom that stood just behind his love. Squirrelflight was so on and off with the both of them. One day she'd be with Ashfur, the next day him and so on. It never ended. And she mated with the tom of her liking nearly every night, no matter who she was together with. He could remember the late nights with his partner and the giggly days, watching each other and remembering what they had just done hours ago. But now she was with Ashfur, and Brambleclaw just wanted her to make up her mind. It was like she was in love with both of them at once.

He heard his deep, lustful voice right away. Ashfur ran his tail along Squirrelflights flank, his eyes fixed on her rump. "Perfect timing, baby." The gray tabbys whiskers twitched. "Lets make this one good..."

Bramblestar scowled. Just picturing the she-cat he was in love with mad him weak with anger. Ashfur leaned down, rubbing the front of his face with the she-cats. Brambleclaw tried to hide that he was awake by closing his eyes again, listening to their excited whispers.

"Lets go out by the big tree, near the badger set..." Squirrelfligts sweet voice was riddled with the prolonged craving for Ashfur. Brambleclaw was hot with jealosy.

"Yeah. Let's go now..." Ashfur brushed past his mate. "I can hardly wait for this,"

Squirrelflight purred. "Neither can I," The naughtiness in her voice made Brambleclaw open his eyes again, amzazed with her behaviour.

The couple padded out of the den in silence, casting each other dirty glances in the cool summer air. The sky above was dark and glittering with stars.

Brambleclaw stood up suddenly, shaking out his thick fur. He grinned, flexing his claws. He followed the couple quietly, careful not to be in their earshot.

"Oh, Baby..." Squirrelflight nibbled at Ashfurs ear as they walked. "You're so hot tonight, with your muscles and your pelt and those eyes..." Ashfur playfully cuffed his mate on the shoulder.

"Look who's talking..." He snaked his tail around her body, making her fur stand on end. They were both oblivious to Brambleclaws presence.

The forest whirled around Brambleclaw. He was angry that Squirrelflight hadn't yet chosen him as her mate. It wasn't fair... he was sooo much better than that Ashfur. He had a good idea Squirrelflight thought that too...

"Ashfur!" He heard the she-cat squeal. "Oh... Oh, wait until we get there..."

Brambleclaw raised his head to see the couple nuzzling each other rather inaproprietly. Squirrelflight nibbled at her mates length, while Ashfur had his tongue stuck deep inside of her. Bramblestar felt a hint of craving in his lower regions, but they did not over take him. He was greatly disgusted by their actions. Why had he even come out here?

The couple panted and Squirrelflight stood up. "Okay... we just have to get to the tree... then its a free for all," She flicked between his legs with her tail again and Ashfur nearly stumbled over. He was completely out now, his member hanging awkwardly between his legs.

And so they padded, weaving through the underbrush. Brambleclaw could hear an owl somehwere in the forest, as if mocking him. Hooting about how awesome the round would be for these two cats tonight, and how he was missing out.

Before he knew it, they were at the tree. Ashfur had a look a releif in his eyes, as he lay his mate down on the ground, feeling every part of her. His eyes were clouded with lust and craving. as were the ginger she cats. She reached out with her paws and felt him, moving backwards so her back was against the tree. It was a wide plant, perfect for what they were using it for right now.

Ashfur raised his paws and placed them against Squirrelflights chest, kneading as she dry humped his lower regions. The gray tabby was salivating as he kneaded against her. Squirrelflight looked like she was in control.

Ashfur lay against his mate on the tree, his legs wrapped around both her body and the trunk. He firmly grasped the bark in his claws and ground up and down, up and down, moaning as he teased the ginger she cat. Squirrelflights narrow body was being caressed so sinfully it made Brambleclaw sick. He wanted her.

Bramblestar closed his eyes for a second, still hidden by the trees. He could smell the she-cat growing wet in the darkness. He could almost smell Ashfurs craving. He heard a scream of exctasy, and knew exactly what had just happened. Opening the amber orbs within his skull for just moments, he watched Ashfur rock back and forth, pounding Squirrelflight against the tree. Her eyes were shut as he did away with her, and Brambleclaw could feel a hint of envie as he listened to them, watching their bodies meld together.

"Oh... Ungh... Ah, Ashfur, you bad boy!" He heard Squirrelflight squeal.

"Uh,!" Wailed Ashfur. "Great Starclan... you... Oh, uh!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Their movements were so perfectly coordinated, back, forth, back, forth. The wailed to the stars and Squirrelflight fell against her mates chest, his length throbbing within her. She rammed down against him, claws gripped into his thick fur. Ashfur stood up, close to the orgasm. He panted and stared at Squirrelflight, the hunger setting in. He lept upon her.

"Ashfur! More, oh, give it to me!" She raised her rump higher at he mounted her the old fasioned way. He Rammed deeper and deep, harder each time. Squirrelflight fainted in pleasure but he still kept going, turning her over and doing her that way. He moaned louder, his head on her heaving chest as he pounded, raising his lower body and bringing it down on her.

It went on for what had seemed like hours. Brambleclaws jaw had dropped, remaining there at what seemed the amazing sex Squirrelflight and ashfur were sharing. Ashfur grwe faster, finally and screamed out.

"I'm coming!" And all of a sudden the smell of his juices filled the air. As soon as he filled Squirrelfight her eyes flashed open again and he bucked up, releasing her own tidal wave of juices. Ashfur fell upon her, entirely spent. The two simply stared at each other in amazment, still throbbing from the feat. Ashfur groomed his mate and touched noses with her one last time, before they both headed back for camp. Brambleclaw shivered.

I'll do that with you someday squirrelflight, you'll be mine. I'll die for you.


	4. IceXStarling

Starlingpaw growled.

He felt a familiar twitch in his lower body that told him just what he needed. He lashed his tail quickly, standing up. The Blizzardclan cats streamed in and out of the camp, with a gentle walk that made him all the more angry. He didn't understand his clanmates, not the slightest bit. He didn't understand why they could just live their lives without the exctasy that he earned for nearly every day.

He was seated at the edge of the clearing, lapping at the fur on his shoulder with a pink sandpaper tongue. He yawned loudly, flexing his claws. He watched the many she-cats that passed him by, eyes fixed on their bodies, all lean and strong. Blizzardclan was known for the fittest, and strongest willed of cats. Those two traits, put together, made Starlingpaws "Hobbies" all the more difficult to handle. He'd never rape a she-cat, but it was getting harder and harder to seduce them. Most of his parteners had settled down with real mates and retired from the affairs they'd taken part in with him. But he had one cat in mind that would be the real prize, the best of them all.

But she's so old for me!

He argued with himself.

Oh... but she's so hot!

He was tired of debabting with himself. He knew that he needed it, and he needed it soon. He was going to snatch Icestar, today. He wouldn't even wait for night time. The sun had hardly risen, and it would be a while until his leader woke up. She usually was exhausted, and certainly deserved a break every once in a while. Starlingpaw truely beleived that she was a great leader, for he was in every way a loyal warrior with a horny little edge that he was having a hard time conceiling. It made him guilty, just staring at the distant leaders den when he thought about what he was going to do to her.

I know she'll love it.

The thought of having the beautiful clan leader all to himself, made him almost shiver. He couldn't wait. His mottled brown fur against her deep blue pelt... her perfect gray eyes. He flexed his claws, entirely engulfed in the lust he had for this she-cat. Maybe he even loved her.

No! He know he couldn't tie himself down to one mate. He knew he needed variety, and it would be impossible to get a single she-cat in the mood every day. He knew he wanted it every day, and no way else.

Unable to take the presence of the clan, the thought of his soon experiences... he decided to go for a walk. Standing up, Starlingpaw shook out his thick brown flecked fur and headed for the camp entrance. He relized his tongue had been lolling out of his mouth, hanging out of the side in his fantasies. He slurped it back in and leap out into the open forest, taking in the scent of prey and trees.

The walk drove the aprentice nuts. He could name the many spots he had mated in this forest. By the river, up on the big rock, in the great maple tree. He'd even done one of his fellow aprentices in the training hollow one time, not being able to control the urges long enough to take her out in the forest. He'd never forget that time he'd mated with a she-cat on one of the borders and she had screamed so loud that they were nearly caught by a patrol. He decided that the best spot for himself and Icestar would be near the twolegplace, because it was far enough from camp that no cat would ever catch them. He knew that in the clearings behind the twolegs houses were nice and clean cut, and usually not fenced in. It wasn't near any other clan territories either, so he didn't have to worry about any annoying cats finding them. The last thing he needed was to shame his leader in front of her rivals.

He broke into a loose limbed trot, keeping an eye out for some prey. He was certain there was a mouse hole somewhere around here. The forest spun past him, yet he scented nothing. He came across a small pond, filled with silvery water over a bed of smooth stones. He took a quick glance at his refelection, making sure he was in good shape for the mating session. His fur was handsome and thick, and he was large for an aprentice. His brown pelt was flecked with lighter fur, and his amber eyes were large and intense. He'd been told they were similar to those of an owls.

He leaned over and practiced a couple moves, jerking his lower body and moving his front paws as if to pleasure a she-cat. He took to crounching over and humping the ground, saliva trailing from his lips.

"Ugh, oh yeah Icestar, baby..." He moaned to himself, grinding himself up against the ground. His breaths were short when he stood up excitedly again, shaking out his fur. He didn't want to go too far with the practicing. He blinked his lust clouded eyes again and stretched out, the spot between his legs still pulsing. A glance at the sky told him he was getting closer to the moment he had been waiting for.

He headed back to camp, not a peice of prey in his jaws.

OOO

Icestar stretched as she pulled out of the leaders den. She shook a few bits of moss out of her fur, scuffing them half-heartedly to the side with her feet. Her smoldering gray eyes were fixed on the fresh kill pile, which was a good size. It was made up of mice, squirrels and a few rabbits. She surveyed the camp quickly, keeping a close eye on her camp. It was peaceful, free of illness, battle or starvation.

I must be doing something right, she pondered to herself. She was a young leader, but she had been told by more than one of her clan mates that she had been doing an awesome jobs.

The wind tugged softly at her pretty blue grey fur. Her sleek body gracefully stepped through the clearing. The deputy, Darkfur, a dark brown tom nodded to her in greeting. She let a soft smile dance across her lips as she searched through the fresh kill pile.

The sound of pawsteps came from the camp entrance and her gaze softened. Starlingpaw trailed into camp and moved forward. He fur was slightly ruffled, which puzzled her because he was usually so well kept. He moved quickly towards her.

"Hello, Starlingpaw," She nodded at the aprentice. He grinned a little.

"Hey, Icestar. Have you just woken up?" He meowed sweetly.

"Yes, the gathering last night was rather tiring..." She added. "WHat have you been up to?"

The aprentice sat down a curled his tail over his paws. "I just went for a walk to... er... see if there was any prey out."

Icestar glanced at the fresh kill pile. "Haven't caught anything?" He cocked her head.

Starlingpaw sighed. "No," He said sappily. "Sorry,"

Icestar shook her head. "Not to worry, I was planning on acessing you this morning. Are you up for it?"

The aprentice perked up. "Yes, of course!" She was suprised by his excitement.

"Well let me eat and we'll be on our way," She smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

The aprentices whiskers twitched. "How about in that clearing near the twoleg place, I didn't check there?"

Icestar nodded. "I'll see you there," She picked a mouse from the pile. "You can go up there, just give me a few minutes. You might want to scope it out first, to see where the best prey is."

"Okay, thanks Icestar." Staylingpaw trotted away, tail swaying back and forth contently.

What was up with him?

OOO

Starlingpaw sat alone in the clearing, the grass underpaw kneaded to dirt by his claws. Though only minutes had passed since he had seen Icestar, he knew that he was begging himself not to jump on her right there. He wanted her to like it, so that she wanted to do it again. She was the leader and he couldn't afford an exile.

He smelled her through the brambles as she came closer... closer... closer... He counted her pawsteps... one... two... three...

Her gray eyes apeared in through the branches, blinking kindly as she raised her ears. She wove around the few trees in the area and lashed her tail quickly, looking over the aprentice.

"Alright, lets do this." She meowed. A rush of nervous energy rushed over Starlingpaw. He heald himself back and gazed into the leader eyes for only moments, when she blinked again and cocked her head. "You okay, Starlingpaw?"

He said nothing... eyes fixed on her fur, her gaze, her face... he body...

"Starlingpaw!" She waved her tail in front of his face. "Earth to starlingpaw, wake up!"

He shook himself quickly and stood up. "Sorry, Icestar... I, I'm..."

"No explainations, let's just get started." She meowed briskly. "Now you remember your hunters crouch, like this?" She leaned over, flat to the ground. The fur on her chest brushing the ground below.

"Yeah," Starlingpaw managed. He could imagine himself on her back right now, pounding into her. Her moans ringing through the forest as he hit her in just the right spot...

He quickly imitated the move, biting back a meow of longing.

She nodded, standing up. Starlingpaw did the same. "Perfect, now make sure you do it just like that when you are really out there, I've noticed you sometimes tend to stretch your paws out to far in front of you..."

"Got it," Starlingpaw dipped his head. "But I think it would be better to do the acessment out here, there are more trees..." He angled his tail at a shadowy clearing near the woods, just across from a twoleg fence,"

Icestar shrugged. "It's your call," She meowed.

"Okay," Starlingpaw padded towards the clearing, glancing back at the leader every once in a while. She nodded at him, as if to say keep going. He stopped when they got there, deciding what to do next. He stared at the leader stop and sit, pulling her tail over her paws. She gazed at him.

"Okay, I'd like you to show me a leap you'd perform to catch a bird in flight..." SHe was cut off by the aprentice. He stepped awkwardly near her, breathing in her scent. His whiskers twitched.

"Oh, Icestar..." He sighed.

The leader stepped back. "Starlingpaw, what are you doing?"

Starlingpaw smiled naughtily. He lifted a his tail and ran it down her spine, tickling her and making her hairs stand on end.

"Starlingpaw, I am your leader! What is going on?"

The aprentice smirked and he moved closer to the leader. He entwined his tail with her and purred sexily.

"Shh... you're gonna love it,"

Icestar gasped. "Starlingpaw! You can't do this to me, and I certainly won't enjoy it. You'll have to rape me and then you'll be kicked out of Blizzardclan!" She growled, pushing him back.

Starlingpaw pushed her on her back, and she fought half heartedly. He lifted and paw and grabbed between her legs, massaging her. Instinctivly, Icestar bucked up. She growled again.

"Please, I'll kill you... Starlingpaw.. don't..." SHe bucked her hips up again and wailed. "I don't love you!"

Starlingpaw chuckled, kneading her she-cat parts. "This isn't about love, honey..."

Icestar was silent for a moment and he felt her getting warm on his paw. He sighed. "Now lets have some fun, no one evr has to know..." He pressed his paw up against her private again and he leaned over, licked her muzzel. He took his paw off of her and posistioned his length above her head. The she cat seemed hesitant for a while but she nodded agreeingly, nipping at his length. She sucked desperatly, making her partener growl and moan.

"Yeah, you bad girl..." He smiled at her sudden longing. Icestar could not beleive herself, the way she didn't want to stop. She loved the taste of him, the smell of him. She hated everything about this yet she couldn't help herself.

She felt the tom building up in her mouth, his length pulsing and getting hot. It was massive, for a cat of such a young age. It was like her was made to do this...

Suddenly, as she deep throated him he exploded in her mouth. The cum leaked from her lips and stuck to the fur on her face as the pressure drove the length out of her mouth. She moan, licking her lips as the tom climbed off off her.

"Starlingpaw, you taste really good..." She stood up and shook out her fur. "I... I want to... but I can't..."

Starlingpaw sighed, rubbing his side with hers. He was making odd sexy noises that only turned her on more.

"Oh, Icestar, Come'on. I won't tell anycat, and it only has to be once.. unless you want to do it again... but great starclan, you do enough for this clan and you deserve this. You deserve a day of exctasy."

Icestar pondered. "You make a good point, Starlingpaw..." She sighed. "I do work hard for this clan, and I certainly deserve a break. Let's do this."

She suddenly crouched over and waved her rump in the air. Stralingpaw marveled at her core, steaming and pulsing. He wanted her more than ever now.

Starlingpaw licked his lips at the sight, the she-cat who was giving herself to him to do with what he wanted. It made his heart pound...

He plucked through the grass and pulled one leg over her back. He could feel her slender body quivering with happiness as he placed his lower body closer and closer to her core. He positioned himself as if he were standing up, his paws placed on her hips and his back paws on the groud. His length stuck out straight in front of him and he tapped her entrance, feeling her heat each time. He swayed back and forth, horizontally to tease her more. It egged on the she-cat and she growled.

"Oh, Starlingpaw, give me what I want or I can easily get out of this. I'm a better fighter than you," She smiled back at him. Starlingpaw nodded his head, pulling back.

With a symphony of unbridled wails, he thrust his length within her. He pounded his lower body with her rump, still in the standing position. He slammed hard, not holding back. He moaned uncontrolably, unable to process how good she was.

"Ah, Icestar... umph, yeah..." He wailed as she bucked back. He pressed his claws into her skin, pulling her back onto him. The couple did away with each other, screaming for the whole forest the hear. Icestar's body rippled as she tried to hold back the orgasm, looking to be pleased more than ever. Starlingpaw leaned over her now, getting into the normal position. He grabbed her scruff, going deeping now. He hadn't once stopped thrusting as he fell over her, her stomach pressed against the grassy floor. He heard something on the other side of the twoleg fence but he ignored it, still melding his body with the she-cats.

For the first time, they released a load of cum. Together they fell upon each other, heaving with exhaustion. Starlingpaw slowed down, holding the she cat close to him. He lay on his back, exhausted.

"Oh... Starclan... you... sick... cat..." Panted Icestar. She lay there staring into his eyes for a moment. He realised she was still thrusting like he was in her again, and seconds later she was on her stomach, rump raised high in the air.

"Uh, Starlingpaw, We're not done... ready for round two?" She bucked up in the air, her folds still leaking of cum.

Starlingpaw lifted himself up off the other ground, and evil grin flashing across his lips.

"Oh yeah, baby."

OOO

The golden tom stared, eyes wide with disbeleif. His memebr hung low beneith the fence, where he was perched. He mouth gaped as he watched the warriors have sex. It was amzing.

They'd been doing this for the longest time, the tom on the she cats back and slamming mercilessly into her. He loved watching it, the way it turned him on. His mouth drooled at the sight, and he was still suprised they hadn't noticed him yet. Obviously they were to lost in each other to pay attention to their surroundings.

The toms name was Ezreal. He was from twoelgplace but this wasn't the first time he'd stumbled upon a tom and she cat mating. This was the first time her was going to get in on it.

He lept of the fence, his icy blue eyes fixed on the couple. The didn't notice him or hear him, which was making it all the more easy. He padded nearer and nearer to the warriors, his member swaying back and forth. He sniffed their juice scents and rasied a muscular paw, batting the tom off of the she-cat.

The brown tom growled, falling onto his back. Ezreal seized the opportunity to get on him now, pressing their bellies together. The white she-cat growled and batted at the tom but he was too strong for her.

He rubbed ther lengths togethers, moaning as he humped the tom. The brown tom seemed uncomfortable, but soon began bucking up to press their members together. Ezreal licked the toms face and cummed all over him, his juices lubricating their bodies as they humped.

Icestar suddenly pushed ezreal off of her partener, quickly posistioning herself over him and dropping down over his member. She did the work, pounding him harder within her. She could hardly control herself, even when Ezreal climbed on top of her and tried to stick himself in her tail hole. Not thinking, she moved her tail to give him access. He moaned and thrust into her, his legs wrapped around her waist. Starlingpaw was still below Icestar, being done belly to belly by the she-cat.

"Uh, nugh, you're good, forest cats..." Ezreal released into her tail hole but kept going. "But in twoleg place... ugh, oh... we've... yeah!... got lot's of... ohhhhh, time to spare..." He yowled through moans. "We're good at this..." He didn't stop.

"Icestar, baby... you bad bad girl. Who knew you could do a tom like this... who knew you'd drop down on me and do all the work, you tramp... umph,"

"Oh, but Starlingpaw you're member is so huge and you are only an aprentice... I can just imagine what you'll be like as a warrior... Yeah, deeper babe! This right, make me come. Make me scream!" she wailed to both toms. "Don't stop!"

All at one, they came for the last time. The juices covered each other, stick on their fur and both toms pulled out. Ezreal leaned over and helped the tom make out with the sexy she-cat and at the same time clean her off. She fell asleep, and Starlingpaw collapsed on top of her. Ezreal sighed.

"My work here is done." He lept back up on the fence and took one glance back at his momentary parteners. "See you next time, forest cats."

OOO


	5. RaggedXYellow

"Yellowfang?"

The young, dark gray she-cat's eyes flashed open. The darkness within her veiw faded away, the blots of inky darkness fading to give her full veiw of the den around her. She glanced around of a moment, her sleek fur lay flat on her back. She blinked her wide orange eyes in the dim, dusky light and saw the muscular warrior's silhuette staring at her through the brambles.

She wasn't asleep. Of course she wasn't asleep... nor had she been. Since she had eaten her evening meal she'd been here, laying on her back and worriedly pacing about. For the burdens bestowed upon her were much to great for a young cat her age. She hated being like this, constantly riddled with worry with no purpose. Uncertain of who she was and who she needed to be...

She wouldn't be lying if she said one of the greatest reasons she wanted to be a warrior was to be with Raggedpelt. It wasn't a lie that she loved him with every bone in her body, even claw on her feet and every tooth in her mouth. She earn for the tom, as he would earn for her, for an eternity and then some.

Yet when she took a glance up her, the medicine cats den roof lay above her not that of the aprentices den. The scent of herbs, not other cats hung in the air and her own paws were matted with coltsfoot and tansy, not the blood of thunderclan warriors. And she hated every bit of it.

"Raggedpelt?" She wove through the den and pulled through the entrance, her long fur tugged by the protective thorns. His yellow eyes glowed beneith the dimming sky, which was a brilliant purple. The fireflies that hung around the camp made it look like the stars had crawled down from the sky, an odd beauty making her heart pound at the sight of her partner. His breath smelled like catmint, with a hint of mouse.

"Oh, you've been eating that stuff again," Yellowfang scoffed. "You know if Sagewhisker found out..."

The tom chuckled. "I don't take much, and it just gives me a bit of... energy..." He leaned down to touch her on the nose, but Yellowfang backed up. She glanced around the camp and checked to she if the other lingering cats had noticed the sigh of affection, but luckily no cat had noticed. She let out a sigh of releif.

Raggedpelt's gaze softened. "Oh sorry..."

"It's alright..." Yellowfang stared at him. "I know what you are going through..."

The dark brown tom moved back a little. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a tom that constantly needs to stay off his she-cat." His voice was serious, but his eyes were comical in a young, goofy way,

The medicine cat was embarrased. "I'm so sorry. I want you too... it's just so hard..."

Raggedpelt narrowed his eyes and lay his tail on her lips to silence her. "Shh... I don't want you to worry anymore..." He let out a deep sigh and the scent of catmint filled yellowfangs nose again. "Let's just go for a walk, alright?"

Yellowfang pondered.

"No cat will suspect anything. It's a warriors duty to care for his clanmates, and all I want is to know that you are alright. To ease your mind," Raggedpelt nodded at the camp entrance. "We can talk, I'm here for you."

Yellowfang stood up. "Sure, you might be right. I'll see if I can catch anything while we're..." She stopped herself quickly. "I mean, I will look for herbs while we're gone."

A saddened look cross Raggedpelts face as he turned. Yeloowfang followed the dark brown tabby across the camp, keep a stiff watch for suspicious warriors.

What am I thinking? Like Raggedpelt said, we're just going fo a walk. He wants to help me.

The pine forest loomed before Yellowfang and her partener. Raggedpelt looked back at her.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Yellowfang smiled a little. "It's not my fault..."

"I know," Raggedpelt let his tail skim across her side. "I just hate to see you like this. I recall a carefree, ambitious aprentice that I loved. In one single moon you're suddenly a sad little she-cat with no one in the world. You might not have many on your side. It's not like I do..." He sighed. "But you have me. We have each other. It will always be that way. I'm not gonna let anything come between us..."

Yellowfang leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his. He flitted out his tongue, slowly. The tom reeked of the intonxicating catmint, and Yellowfang wanted nothing more than to touch noses with him forever.

They lingered this way, but after short moments yellowfang pulled herself away from him. Raggedpelt breathed, leaning close. The presure rocked her body backwards a little, and he licked along her cheek. He whispered in her ear, slowly.

"I... Love... You."

They both closed their eyes and just stood there. Silently staring at each other.

Yellowfang shuttered with the sudden intimacy. Her eyes widened, and she giggled a little. Raggedpelt grinned a little too.

She stood up right away, running her tongue through her fur a couple times. "Walk. We're supposed to be on a walk."

Raggedpelt panted and shook out his fur. "Right."

So they moved through the summery forest, the soft needle bed soothing underpaw. The walked at a brisk pace, but slow enough to talk. It was nearly dark but not quick, letting the light mood continue.

Raggedpelt stared at his partner. "You... you're... I love you," He repeated.

Yellowfang looked over, curiousity flashing in her young, inncoent eyes. "Now I don't mistrust your judgment... but really, why?"

Raggedpelt let out a long breath. "It's complicated."

Yellowfang let out a short laugh. "What's so complicated about telling me why you like me?"

Raggedpelt looked at the ground. "Love you... rather."

Yellowfang nudged him with her hip. "I'm not pretty, I'm not a warrior, I'll never be able to give you a real relationship. I'm short, I'm short tempered. I'm not overly smart..."

"Stop that," Raggedpelt meowed. "Stop it. It's all lies."

"Huh?" Yellowfang cocked her head.

"Yellowfang, its all lies. You are very pretty. If fact you are gorgeous. I love your eyes, your fur, your body. I love the way your ears prick up when you hear something interesting..." He chcukled. "Like you are doing now... and the way you walk, it makes my heart pound."

"As for the warrior thing... I wish you were a warrior... more than anything. I know that you can't be, because of what starclan chose as your path. Trust me, I'm angry about it. It wanted to grow up and let every cat know about the amazing mate I have, but I can't. That's all, and I can't change it."

"Yellowfang, I love your firey attitude. I love a she-cat that can pick fights, and stand up for herself. Sure it might get annoying from time to time but..."

"Ouch!" The both growled in unisen.

"Rggedpelt, you've got a thorn in your paw." Yellowfang felt the burning sensation in her front left pad. "Here, I'll take it out..."

The were in a wide, peaceful clearing. Raggedpelt sighed. "I keep forgetting about that power thing,"

"I wish I could... man it sucks." Yellowfang joked, secretly saying sorry to starclan, even if she hated her powers. "But I might as well get that out, it's hurting us both, litterally."

"Right,"

The tom leaned over and lay on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. Yellowfang grabbed his paw and licked around the impaled area, nipping softly at the thorn. He pulled it out quickly, and Raggedpelt cringed. Yellowfang cringed too. A small amount of blood pool across his slick pad and yellowfang licked it up. Raggedpelt stood up.

He shook out his fur and stared at Yellowfang. His eyes were unsteady, and she realised how drunk he was in catmint. That was why he had been so talkative, but she was happy he let all of that out to her. It was good to know how much she was loved.

"Raggedpelt... you've... how much did you have?"

Raggedpelt licked her shoulder, breathing his intoxicating breath all over her. Yellowfang stumbled, staring at him.

"Yellowfang," He stared at her, now alert. "You deserve it. Lets take one night and forget about the code, starclan and our fate. It can be about us..."

With a naughty giggle, the she cat fell onto her back underneith the massive tom. He was older than her, and she knew exactly what he wanted. In fact, she wanted it too.

A rush of instintc spulsed through the young she cat. Ragged pelt liked her, achingly. Like it was the only thing keeping his alive. His tail was entwined with hers, a tight, inseperable bond. They lay against each other, breathing in each others warm sents, the pine floor making the perfect blanket in which to make out on. Raggedpelt's body was heavy atop hers, pinning her to the ground. She panted as he licked her, getting lower and lower. Moving closer and closer...

"Ohhh, Raggedpelt!" She moaned as he lapped at her core. A part of her that had never been touched this way before. She bucked her hips, getting his tongue farther inside her. She could feel herself building up, the sensation she had only been told of in the breifest of instances... raggedpelt's eyes were filled with lust and drunkenness.

"Yeah, Yellowfang. How come you didn't tell me you liked this kind of thing? We could be doing this all the time and no cat would ever know..."

Yellowfang released a tidal wave of cum over his face, and he greedily licked it off. She bucked her hips more, and Raggedpelt moved above her. His member hung down over her head and she grabbed it in her tounge, nipping and sucking. The hot mass of flesh pulsed in her open jaws and Raggedpelt massaged her area with his paw, rubbing her and stick claw in every so often.

"Ugh, Yellowfang, you blow good..." Raggedpelt started humping her face. "I love you, I've waited for this for so..." Then he realeased his own load of juices and they glazed yellowfangs body. The were still pouring out as he tugged himself from her eager jaws and he stood up, guiding the she cat up into the classic mating position.

"Let's get this party started Raggedpelt," Yellowfang moaned, leaning over and wrapping her tail around his neck as if it guide him. "Do me good,"

Raggedpelt marveled at her core, flicking his tounge over her one last time. He climbed on top of her and entered her right away, not waiting. Yellowfang squealed, as it hurt a little at first. Raggedpelt pounded into her instantly, not caring to slow down. Yellowfang loved it this way.

"Oh, you sexy thing..." Raggedpelt moaned, salivating as he pumped against her. Her wall clenched around his warm member, Yellowfangs claws dug deep in the earth. He pumped so hard that she fell onto the ground, but she kept going. He didn't stop, only exelerated.

"Ugh, yeah, that's right..." Yellowfang mustered the word. "Ohhhh yeaaah. Thats the spot!" She wail, and realised she was slowly being flipped over. Belly to belly, Raggedpelt humped her at first and then entered her, giving enormous pleasure. Yellowfang bucked up, hard. With a force she had no idea she contained. She yowled and growled and gargled on her own exctasy, hot and building up again.

The climaxed together this time, falling onto each other while the tom kept pounding. Yellowfang last her energy, passing out but letting Raggedpelt still go on. He slowed down, finnaly, and still inside of her he fell asleep.

OOO

Yellowfang woke up to her mate exploding inside of her again. She felt her body builing up once again. The moon was high in the sky, and she had no idea how long they had really been doing this.

She lifted herself up and pulled him out, flipping the tom over with her paws. The hard mating was great, but she still wanted more. She humped his lower body hard until her juices spurted out, and then she rubbed herself up and down on him, melding his fur with hers.

"Yellowfang..."

She bouced up and down on his member, coaxing more juices out. Finnally he let it out one more time and Yellowfang rubbed it all over her body. She licked his all over, sucking him again and rubbing their chest together. She rasped her tongue over his member and he sat up, wrapping his legs around her. His member pulsed against her until it retreated backinside of his sheath and it was all over.

Yellowfang collapsed.


	6. BlackXRusset

The light of morning cast peacefully through the leaders den. The huge pine trees that hung over the camp shaded it, the heat of summer nearly unbearable in full light. The sky was still a deep blue, the sun having not risen entirely yet. The camp outside the den was silent, only the occasional pawstep or snore. Shadowclan was in a small area of peace, though the clan still needed to keep eyes out and ears pricked. The clans had hardly settled down to their new home, and border skirmished and fights for territory were sure to occur. It always happened, and was one of the natural parts of clan life.

Blackstar lay on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly. His muscles were sore, and he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to lay her on the dark, stone warriors den and sleep until sunhigh, maybe longer. He knew that with his exhaustion, day would come soon and clan life would start up again. He knew that It might be forever until he got another rest like this.

His white and black fur lay flat along his body, perfectly melding over his handsome muscles and athletic shape. The nest he layed on was moss, soft stuff that made any cat yawn and flop over with comfort. Leaders in the past had slept in the den with their mates, but Blackstar, being so caught up in his leadership and the journey and everything that happened before that had enever been able to settle down with a mate. It was unfortunate, but it was just the way things worked out.

The silence was perfect, and the leader shut his eyes. His mind was blurred with sleep, body half at rest. He lay there for who knows how long, half asleep. His leg twitched every once in a while and his dreams slowly took over, those of hunting and patroling and everything that was important to him. He had almost trained himself to sleep, but still listen for danger. It was popular skill with shadowclan warriors, and also the reason why it was so hard to sneak up upon them.

The exhaustion finally completely taking over, inky blackness covering his eyes, Blackstar fell asleep.

OOO

Not minutes had passed when a rustle sounded at the camp entrance. Blackstar fidgeted, blinking open his amber eyes. He still lay on him back... legs splayed akwardly to the side. His head was propped up by the edge of his nest, giving him full veiw of the visitor.

"Oh... Hey, Blackstar," Russetfur, a lean muscled, red-brown tabby she-cat stood awkwardly in the entrance. He realised that her eyes were not meeting his, but on his large, unsheathed tomhood that stuck straight up towards the stone ceiling.

WIth a rush of ebarrasment, he tried to take himself back in. With all attempts, his tomhood was certainly begging for a she-cat. He growled a little, folding one leg over to try and hide himself.

Russetfur awkwardly swished her tail. She was the deputy of the clan, and a few moons younger than the leader. Blackstar looked embarrased.

"Sorry... Russetfur..." He grunted, leaning over on his side.

The she-cat came closer, her dark green eyes glowing in the dark hollow. "Oh, It's..." She stood still for a moment, then continued towards her. "I Noticed you in here and I thought..."

Blackstar blinked at his deputy and his whiskers twitched. "Yes?"

The she-cat kneaded her paws. "I'm just the first one up and I just," She looked nervous.

Blackstar yawned. He was still ahlf asleep and could hardly move.

Russetfur shrugged. "You know what, never mind... you just rest..."

The tom shrugged and flopped back over, his member sticking straight up again. Russetfur eyed it in an odd way and then turned.

Blackstar yawned and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. It was still pretty dark out, and his den was warm and peaceful. He was a little confused about the deputys apearance though...

He felt a spark of pleasure jet up his spine, suddenly. He thought it was a dream, the sandpaper feeling the ran along his member. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust once again to the dark. To his suprise it was his innocent deputy, running her little tongue up and down his... licking his...

"Russetfur?" He mumbled groggily. She lifted her head, looking embarrased.

"What are you doing?" He was sleepy, too sleepy to stand up.

"Oh, Blackstar..." She stepped back. "I've been having the urges..."

The tom was too tired to protest, and he wouldn't mind a good morning round. Letting his head fall back, he sighed. "Go ahead,"

He watched the she can marvel at his tomhood. She flitted out her tongue, starting at the base. She licked all the way up, unsheathing him even more. His member throbbed and she slowly clamped her mouth around, letting her teeth brush the skin on the outside of it. He pulsed within her mouth, creating a great friction. She bobbed her head up and down, and the tom moaned a little. He didn;t move at all, letting her do all the work.

"Unh," Moaned Blackstar.

Russetfur smiled, though her mouth was full and started swallowling him, sedning more pleasure through the older tom. He gasped when she let him go, and a thick stream of juices spirted across the leaders den.

"Yeah..." The tom panted.

Russetfur grinned, not speaking. SHe spoke through her body. She turned around quickly, gazing at the tom. Then she backed over him, her core touching his member as she moved farther back to position her core over his face. It was steaming hot, dripping with juices. Blackstars eyes widened when she rubbed it over his jaw, pressing her core over his lips. Her jiuces dripped down, and Blackstar knew exactly what to do.

The she-cat began to suck him again, and he lapped at her core. He moaned, trying to latch on to suck at her she-cat parts. He wrapped his mouth around her private, sticking his toungue in and slurping at the outside. Blackstar bucked his lips a little, but still didn't move much. He wanted Russetfur to be in charge.

She humped his face as he stuck his tongue inside of her. She was letting out muffled moans as he licked, but kept sucking his member. Blackstar twitched with delight, wanting to release more. Russetfur let go of him, trailing across the small cave. Blackstars member flopped to the side, pulsing and begging for her. He could tell russetfur wanted it to, the way her juices dripped out of her core as she walked. Blackstars eyes were still clouded with sleep, the only alert part of him being his nether regions. Not once had he lusted for a she-cat so badly.

He didn't love russetfur. He didn't need to love and she-cat. This was not love to any extent, this was only satisfying two cats hunger to mate. That was all it was, right? His body tingled but russetfur just stared at him, her scent overwhelming. It drown his notrils and made his weak.

The red-brown she cat stepped carefully over to him now, smirking a naughty little smirk that made blackstar bare his teeth.

"Come'on, just do it..." He growled. "I'm your leader, you gotta listen to me baby."

Russetfur smiled and climbed over the tom. They were face to face, and blackstar tried to lick up some of his saliva. Russetfur ran her tongue over his face, and closed her eyes. In one brisk movement, she dropped down on him.

The she cat placed her legs on either side of him, stuck claws stuck straight into the floor. She held him inside of her for the longest time, still. SHe had an odd way to her, the way she tried not to lets the moans out as she stared into the white and black toms amber eyes. She squeezed him with her walls, drawing her legs together to intensify the movement. All this time she stood perfectly still, mounted belly to belly over the hungry tom. Perfectly still.

Blackstar moaned as the most private part of him was played with by his own deputy. A large part of him knew this was wrong, to have a spur of the moment, (Though hot) affair with some random she-cat. Hiself and Russetfur had been friends for so long, but he had never though about this. About doing this with her. It seemed so wrong, but it felt so right.

"Unh..." Grunted russetfur as she lowered down on him. Her knees were bending slowly as she moved him farther and farther in. She pressed him hard against the stone floor, rocking back and forth slowly to amp it up. She sat up on him, driving her claws into his shoulders and bouncing up and down. Her juices lubricated their bodies, making even better friction.

She lay back down on him, laying her head on his chest. She humped him harder and harder, driving blackstar close to the edge. He felt himself building up, and in his tired state it was impossible to hold back. Russetfur was different, having perfect control of her body. Blackstar tried to buck up to meet her skillful thrusts, but she had obviously had moons more practice than him.

"Mmmm..." Russetfur moaned. "Blackstar..."

Blackstar raised his bottom half to meet her. "Yeah... Oh, yeah..."

He panted as she did away with him. His heart pounded, eyes rolled bac in his head. The sensations were impossible to fathome... the way her walls squeezed his member, the way she rubbed her chest up against him. It was all to much... the leader was overwelmed with new feelings when suddenly...

"Oh, Russetfur... unh... It's... coming!" His meow melted into a lustful moan. "Get... ready..."

"Um, ohhhh, unh...unh...unh." She moaned between thrusts. "I'm ready!"

Instinct coursed through the both of them and they released their juices, still humping each other as they flowed out. Blackstar yowled and arched his back, letting Russetfur slow down. Still tingling, the she cat lay on top of the tom, panting and exhausted.

Blackstar lay back in his nest, chest heaving.

"Russetfur?" He meowed calmly.

"Yes, Blackstar?"

"Go and organize the dawn patrols... please..."

With that, the she-cat retreated from the nest, leaving Blackstar there to smile to himself.

What a wonderful morning.


End file.
